cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Habble
Habble — individual level of a Spire. About All SpiresAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 are divided by Habbles which are city-like levels stacked one on top of another. Each has its own local governance and economy. Some are more inhabited, and some have more commerce and trade, than others. Description There are many Habbles in a Spire all stacked one above another. Spire Albion, for example, has two-hundred and fifty Habbles''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20, p. 197. They are square in shape fitting inside a two-mile circular width of a spire. They are mostly made of spirestone and are full of many houses and buildings as originally constructed by the Builders. Notable Habbles Spire Albion: *Habble Landing *Habble Morning *Habble Risen * Habble Solace: Bernard Fezzig resides there.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 17 Modifications Most Habbles in every Spire have modified the original spaces as designed by the Builders.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19, p. 183 Materials Used * '''Masonry': The most common material is—sometime used to build new structures and sometimes used to "repair the not-quite-invulnerable Spirestone".Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12, p. 128 * Wood: the use of wood is limited since it is hard and very dangerous to acquire it from the Surface and usually found on more well-to-do homes and shops.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch.6 Although Habble Landing uses a lot because of its roaring economy by having their own shipyards.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 and 14 * Brick is also commonly used in buildings.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch.6 * Hardened Clay: another material used is hardened clay for smaller modest structures.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8, p. 82 Access It is possible for humans to access different habbles from inside the Spire using ramps, although cats seem to be able to travel more freely through the Ventilation Tunnels. To travel, an airship must ascend or descend the Spire using special cables. Only Spire Albion has has a landing facility halfway up its Spire—the Habble Landing ShipyardsAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 14 Spire Albion The Builders created Spire Albion in the shape of a perfect circle with each habble being a square fitting into that circle. The spaces around the square were located at the Carina's points of the compass, These spaces contained a variety of supporting structures—cisterns, Ventilation Tunnels, waste tunes, and so on.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33, p. 307 Details * Spire Albion has 250 Habbles, 236 are occupied.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20, p. 197 Connections * Spires * Spirestone * Builders * Habble Landing Shipyards * Habble Morning Marketplace * Spire Albion * Beech's Dumpling Stand Events (Spoiler section) 1. Aeronaut's Windlass Major Renaldo Espira of the Auroran Marines walked though Habble Landing, noticing its unique modifications—divided n half vertically and numerous wooden structures.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 49, p. Lord Albion discusses with his Team the structure, security and dangers to Habble Landing, the Habble Landing Shipyards, and therefore to Spire Albion as a whole.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Bridget follows warrior cats leading them to Clan Chief Naun of the House Nine-Claws through the Ventilation Tunnels in the east section of Habble Landing and considers the structure.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 2. The Olympian Affair Book References Category:Spires Category:Locations Category:Spire Albion Category:Spire Aurora Category:Spire Olympia Category:Browse Category:Objects and Things Category:Spire Structure